


carry me home

by urlocallesbiab



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, First Kiss, Home can be a person, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Near Death Experiences, On the Run, Runaway Teenagers, Songfic, Tags Contain Spoilers, all lowercase, alternative universe, fuck almost forgot abt that one aasdsdaldalk, it's my town i do what i want y'all can't stop me, lapslock, pls tell me if there are any tags missing im rather new to this system, uhhhhh am i doing this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocallesbiab/pseuds/urlocallesbiab
Summary: Won't you carry me, won't you carry me out of the darknessWon't you carry me, won't you carry me out of the coldWon't you carry me, won't you carry me out of the darknessWon't you carry me, won't you carry me home(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOib9Bi-gw8)lio worries more about everyone (well, a certain someone) than he worries about himself and gets into a road accident, and now galo's unbearably desperate to make sure lio's safe





	carry me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelaliens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaliens/gifts).

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8682168/22171465 русская версия!

it's late and dark and they're driving, they're always driving, it’s the only thing they’ve been doing for the past two months since that night – the one that lio still can’t think of without guilt, without asking himself what could’ve happened if things went differently, contemplating if that would’ve been better for galo; kray’s shadow is disgusting but safe nonetheless, and was it really worth it abandoning that? was the truth good enough to leave every lie, everything galo’s ever known behind? he’s only sixteen, this guy, and lio feels bad for him; being the older one, the adult one, being nineteen he feels responsible for dragging the kid into all this mess

he keeps asking these questions he can’t answer, doubts filling his head up so much sometimes that he can’t see anything in front of him, can’t process galo’s worried yell quick enough to hit the brakes in time

there’s a loud ugly crash and his motorcycle’s throttles slip away from his hands and he’s sent airborne, and a sharp moment later it’s painful to try to breathe and his heavy body is being drawn to the bottom of a river by the harsh inevitability of gravity

galo’s fast but not fast enough, there’s a second and then another one and they’re too long to count, to comprehend, water’s too deep to resist drowning

a body dragged to the shore, a man fallen down on his knees before it, a desperate attempt to perform cpr; there’s this terrible contrast between galo's fast and confident and nervous movements and lio's stillness, blank face somewhat sad; between loud panicked yells and the uncaring quiet surrounding them; the two of them soaking wet and miserable on some godforsaken riverside in the middle of the night, complete cold darkness surrounding save for few carelessly bright city lights in the distance, too far away to shed any actual light onto everything that goes down in here; when lio finally coughs alive galo almost cries from relief 

lio's certainly not going anywhere anytime soon, but right now he’s only half-conscious from the weakness, sometimes blinking and rarely, shortly and quietly speaking, without any understanding of what's going on around him or where he is 

lio's motorcycle is down there at the bottom, probably wrecked beyond repair, so there's no hope of getting it back (but at least lio's backpack still with them, he doesn't fasten the safety strips for nothing; the phone's probably dead though), but galo's is right there, recklessly left to lie on the ground, jacket and backpack thrown near it, everything's messy but overall completely undamaged 

he abandons it though, because he has no idea how to drive and carry lio at the same time, and he can't just fucking wait here until the guy is conscious enough to hold on tightly as his passenger, he can't just waste their time when lio is cold and hurt and in need of help 

so he picks up both their bags and lio and goes 

quiet, fast-paced but not fast enough walk towards the motel they passed a few minutes (a few eternities) ago, lio in his arms, wrapped carefully into an oversized jacket, water dripping from blond hair onto it

in the empty, silent lobby the situation feels all the more unreal, wet and wrecked against the unnatural yellow light and the potted plants, the lone half-asleep receptionist snapped from his 2am state by the sight of them 

galo's loud but angrily calm, words sharp and clear, money's traded for keys as fast possible, up the stairs and away he goes, muddy trail left behind, marking the place of their coming

lio's placed on the bed, looking peaceful against the pillows, and changed into galo's clothes, a few sizes too big but dry, and that's what matters 

galo paces back and forth around the place, busy and restless, towels in his hands, his hands on lio's hair and hands and feet, trying desperately to dry him off, to make sure that he won't get cold, that he'll be safe; movements rapid and chaotic, kettle put on in the small kitchen, bag turned inside-out and belongings scattered around, thoughts messed up with the realization that galo's not so sure what to do anymore now that lio's not soaked and dying on a dark shore 

lio meanwhile gains enough strength to blink awake, asking coldly, almost clearly: "where are we." 

"home," galo blurts out, trying to help lio to feel safer, calmer, words faster than his own thoughts as always 

"we don't have one." lio says, annoyed with the obviousness of the statement he needs to make. "**i** don't have one." 

"we're home," galo repeats confidently, now insistent on proving that his mistake wasn't a mistake at all. "you're not homeless anymore." and after a bit of a pause, he says "i'm your home. i'm not a place, but we don't need one; wherever we go, i'll take care of you, i'll make sure you're safe, i'll make sure you're home." he speaks, coming closer, leaning closer – not enough to invade lio's personal space, but enough to show that he's here for him – voice straight but soft 

and lio's struck suddenly with the memory of tires screeching and darkness and cold water and his throat filled up and his lungs tearing apart in pain, of being helpless and scared, of _dying_; of being dragged roughly, of galo's hands rhythmic and strong on his chest, of galo's lips soft and just as scared on his own; of galo saving him 

and lio's scared again, and relieved at the same time, and overcome with emotions; he drags galo down and hugs him tightly, and galo's chest feels so hot and full of life against his, and he doesn't want to let go

galo doesn't jerk away, doesn't ask stupid questions, doesn't say anything; he just hugs him back and they stay like that for a while 

in this room, painted in ugly white and cheaply furnished, everything's looking fake and foreign and unwelcoming; in this room, smelling of seaweed because of them, clothes and towels and everything else thrown around on the floor, a mess they've brought with themselves that doesn't really change anything; in galo's warm embrace, he feels at home

______  
the next morning, they avoid talking about the kiss (does cpr even count as a kiss?) – or, rather, galo does, as he's the one speaking endlessly, while lio just quietly rests, smiling so slightly it's rather to himself than to the other

and you know, sometimes you get so tired of complications? sometimes you think "i've almost died yesterday, might as well stop giving a fuck for a while and let myself risk it and try to get what i want"

this next morning, lio kisses galo, for real and sure this time, and galo kisses him back

**Author's Note:**

> a BIG shoutout to @pastelaliens for being a beta-reader for this fic!! my first language is russian so i was having a bit of trouble  
pls read her fic "I'd Rather Rise From Here" https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779040/chapters/49378703, this woman here is a genius and her work is a masterpiece  
i really wasn't going to write this ficlet (although i have some other works planned for promare! im probably going to write them in russian tho, sorry to dissapoint) and especially in a foreign language but then i was talking to @pastelaliens abt galileo and the "run"'s chorus reminded me of inferno's incredibly gay bridge and kicked in and then everything was out of my control and this text happened  
blame her!
> 
> (btw, my hc is that in the movie itself galo's 21 and lio's 24! i just wanted them to be messy runaway teens in this one ahajadkjskj)


End file.
